


So High

by noceur



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noceur/pseuds/noceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaebum finds a sleeping jinyoung in his bed– a sleeping jinyoung who happens to be showing a bit too much skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So High

**Author's Note:**

> pwp as in pure filth. i don't normally write smut at all i.e. it's gonna be shit and not lit. bye. 
> 
> [lj](http://sleepydaydreams.livejournal.com/14503.html) link.

jaebum walks in to a sight that literally makes his body hot like it's midday in the middle of summer (a shame really, he'd just begun to cool down from his workout at the gym), making him wipe sweat off of his forehead and also pat the heat away from his cheeks.

because there, in his t-shirt and on his bed is a sleeping jinyoung, long lashes resting on almost glowing cheeks. _he's ethereal even when he's sleeping_ , jaebum would think had his mind not gotten stuck on another fine detail. jinyoung's ( _jaebum's_ , what's the difference really) t-shirt is bunched up to his chest from when he had moved in his sleep, revealing a wide expanse of pale skin (that maybe makes jaebum's mouth salivate a little). that's not the main problem though.

the main problem has jaebum gulping down a groan when his eyes can't seem to move away from the image of jinyoung's pink nipples and _holy shit_ he probably needs a cold shower now and not the warm shower he was intending to have.

he's about to grab some new clothes, his towel and remaining self control and make a beeline straight out of his room when jinyoung stirs, eyes slowing opening to get adjusted to the afternoon light. jaebum stops breathing for a few seconds, not moving at all as jinyoung confusedly looks around his surroundings and his gaze finally lands on jaebum. realising that he had actually fallen asleep, he rubs his eyes and yawns.

"sorry hyung, i was lying around on your bed 'cos i was waiting for you to get back from the gym. i must've fallen asleep."

jaebum receives a sleepy smile and his heart is starting to beat at the rate it does when he's doing a run on the treadmill. swallowing thickly, he tries to look anywhere but jinyoung's still exposed chest. his walls are a dull light grey and overall look fucking boring but he's gotta try. on the other side, the lack of response from jaebum throws jinyoung off for a few seconds until he looks at himself and realises why jaebum's been avoiding looking at him even though it's failing miserably with his frequent _hidden_ glances at jinyoung.

"could you please close the door? it's a bit cold here." jinyoung asks, amusement clear in his eyes. he even has the audacity to giggle quietly when jaebum gulps for the umpteenth time, legs feeling mechanic as he walks over to shut the door. it's like a lifetime has passed by before jinyoung laughs with his signature eye smile, hands reaching out towards jaebum.

"i'm cold." he says simply and everyone knows jaebum is pretty much a fool (though he'd like to think he has some dignity and control even if it's untrue) for jinyoung so he complies immediately, taking jinyoung's hands and letting himself be guided until he's hovering above jinyoung, hands either side of jinyoung's head.

jinyoung pulls up the fabric of the shirt even more and holds it in place between his perfect, plump lips, big eyes looking up at jaebum. his hands lie just underneath his neck, on his collarbones and it almost drives jaebum crazy, the way he wants to mark jinyoung everywhere, wants to kiss and fuck jinyoung until all jinyoung can remember is the taste of jaebum's tongue and the shape of his dick. he holds back from growling loudly and instead, wraps his hand around a pliant leg, putting it over his shoulder and leaning down to flick his tongue on jinyoung's nipple. it's only experimental and hesitant at first, but jinyoung's entire body starts to tremble ever so slightly and jaebum looks up to see jinyoung biting down on his shirt, eyelashes wet. a smirk blooms on jaebum's face before he bites the same nipple softly and relishes the muffled mewling that he receives. jinyoung's nearly sobbing now.

"fuck, jinyoung, you're so sensitive." jaebum says, leaning close to jinyoung's face with a sly look, "what if i just left you like this?"

tears escape jinyoung's eyes when he shakes his head fervently, cheeks flushed red. the pink colour of his lips stand out even more with the white shirt between them and jaebum wants to bite on them until they're swollen and everyone can see how much jaebum has ravished him. but that can wait for later. they've got all the time in the world to have fun.

jaebum sucks on jinyoung's other nipple, big hands holding jinyoung's slim waist tightly enough to bruise. when he stops and pulls away, there's a thin string of saliva and jaebum groans at the way jinyoung quivers, the tips of his ears turning a similar shade to his cheeks. his nipples are more sensitive than usual from being teased so much and jinyoung arches his back when jaebum grazes one of them with his teeth. he hears jinyoung's breath hitch, mouth releasing the shirt to gasp quietly. the fabric is soaked with his tears and spit.

"h-hyung, ah!" jinyoung shakes with every lick, bite, kiss that jaebum gives. the tears run down his face and the warmth in his belly builds up until he can't hold it in anymore and he cums silently, panting hard. jaebum feels him unravel and stares at him, almost unbelieving.

"shit, did... did you cum from only that?" jaebum confirms, clenching his open jaw shut at jinyoung's reaction of hiding his reddening face behind his top. but jaebum seems to have other plans and grabs his chin before crashing their lips together.

"you're really sexy, you know that?" he whispers hoarsely, "and you're mine. fuck, jinyoung-ah, i can't believe you're mine."

jinyoung's eyes are watery and he looks away from jaebum's gaze, still blushing. his hands clutch his top and he bites his bottom lip nervously. he mumbles it so quietly, jaebum almost misses it but when he realises what the other has said, he nearly chokes.

"hyung, of course i'm yours." jaebum does growl out loud this time. his t-shirt is haphazardly taken off and jaebum kinda feels like crying when jinyoung places a gentle hand on his arm, milky skin contrasting jaebum's slightly tan one. jinyoung's so fucking beautiful it hurt sometimes, so precious and all his. jinyoung's such an angel, jaebum feels mischievous sometimes, wants to be devious for no reason. like now, for example.

"maybe i won't fuck you, jinyoung-ah. you already came, that's all you want, right?"

jaebum hopes not and his prayers are answered in the form of jinyoung's eyes welling up with tears again.

"h-hyung," jinyoung hiccups and glares (cutely, jaebum has to add), "if you d-don't fuck me, i'll just go to someone else."

he knows jinyoung's not serious but jaebum still bristles at that, anger flaring up. the thought of someone else touching jinyoung like he does makes his blood boil but he reins in his feelings and moves closer calmly.

"why don't you just ask me nicely? otherwise i can leave if you want." he removes jinyoung's leg from his shoulder and moves to leave the bed. jinyoung rushes to grab his arm and pull him back on top of him.

"jaebum hyung... please- i don't want anyone else. i just want you. only you." he says hurriedly. jinyoung wraps his arms around jaebum's neck, leaning into jaebum's hand when the other cups his face, thumb brushing away jinyoung's tears.

and, well since jaebum _is_ a fool for jinyoung...

he finds the lube that's tucked into the mattress, squeezing out a generous amount onto his hand before pressing two slick fingers into jinyoung. soon enough jinyoung's hands curl around his nape and push him down into a feverish kiss. jaebum gets the hint.

he unzips his jeans and pours out more lube to slather himself, patience and taking clothes off properly be damned. jinyoung laughs breathily at the way jaebum's hands stumble around as they try to hold jinyoung's thighs apart. when jaebum slowly pushes himself in, jinyoung grips onto the older's broad shoulders and sighs when he reaches the hilt. they stay like that for a few seconds, jinyoung pushing back jaebum's sweat soaked hair and watching his multiple ear piercings glint in the sunlight. he traces jaebum's left eyebrow, poking the silver ring piercing above his twin moles.

"you should get some." jaebum speaks, building a slow rhythm as he starts moving.

"what? an eyebrow piercing?" jinyoung raises his own left eyebrow. he wouldn't even pierce something as inconspicuous as his ears let alone get a piercing directly on his face.

"no," jaebum thrusts particularly hard and jinyoung bites his lip, "nipple piercings."

"what—" before he can protest and say that's a ridiculous thought, jaebum increases the pace and hits the one spot inside jinyoung that makes the younger see stars beneath his closed eyelids. his moans get louder, begging at jaebum to _ah ah, go faster_ and _don't stop, please, hyung_.  he's leaking precum and a small trail of drool drips down his chin as he opens his mouth to let out choked moans and soft whines.

"more, faster, d-don't stop— hyung, hyung, _jaebum hyung_." jinyoung gasps, dragging blunt nails down jaebum's muscled back and creating angry, red lines. a smirk and suddenly jaebum stops, receiving an indignant whine from jinyoung. as a petty act of revenge, jinyoung clenches around him and jaebum nearly fucking snarls at the feeling of the heat, hips snapping back to move at a much more brutal pace now. jinyoung wraps his legs around jaebum's waist and pulls him in deeper, half-lidded eyes staring at the way jaebum's hands dig marks into jinyoung's pale thighs. the rough denim of jaebum's jeans rub at his flesh with the thrusts and jinyoung feels his senses being overwhelmed as jaebum whispers filth into his ears, _jinyoungie looks so cute when getting fucked into the mattress_ and _jinyoungie loves my cock the most, right?_

jinyoung's bitten red lips part to release one last silent moan as he cums again, some onto jaebum's abs and some onto himself, body trembling from oversensitivity. jaebum follows after a few seconds, filling up jinyoung before pulling out and jinyoung whines at the loss as the cum flows out. reaching over to the bedside table, jaebum grabs a few tissues before wiping jinyoung and then himself clean. he stands up to get a clean top for jinyoung, one of jaebum's sweatshirts, and helps the tired, younger male put it on.

he's pulled back into bed by a sleepy jinyoung who cuddles up to him, head resting on the older's chest. jaebum feels his eyelids get heavier too.

"don't worry, hyung. jinyoungie does love your cock the most." jinyoung whispers, giggling quietly before falling into a deep sleep.

jaebum's eyes snap open and he groans. he's too much of a fool for jinyoung, honestly.

 


End file.
